Welcome to my life, Eijun
by fushimi-kun
Summary: Eijun es un prominente abogado, el cual trabaja duramente en la compañia del imponente Kataoka Tesshin. Despues de un largo tiempo en el exterior, regresa para encontrar una enorme sorpresa por parte de su jefe.


¡Bienvenido, Eijun-kun! Ya comenzábamos a extrañarte aquí en el departamento – le saludó con gran cariño su mejor amigo pelirosa, Haruichi Kominato, quien había sido el primero en recibir a Eijun en las puertas del ascensor. Su impaciencia sacando lo mejor del más bajo.

¡Harucchi! – Eijun lo abrazo y le saludó con aquella enorme sonrisa suya, avisando de su llegada a medio departamento, probablemente a todo el piso. Algunos de ellos dejaron sus labores y se acercaron al moreno para saludar, otros esperaron a que el susodicho entrara, mientras que a algunos no les importaba en lo más mínimo el regreso de su superior.

Eijun había regresado de su largo viaje de trabajo en Europa, a donde su superior lo había enviado hacía ya casi cuatro meses atrás en aras de expandir en suelo europeo a la compañía. Eijun era un joven abogado que lograba hasta lo imposible con su simpatía, su empeño y un toque de labia, que no le había fallado nunca para obtener un contrato favorable con los equipos para los cuales fabricaban suplementos deportivos.  
Después de saludar a sus más cercanos amigos y colegas de trabajo, Eijun sintió como un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del departamento a medida que este se acercaba a su oficina.

"_De seguro me tenderán alguna broma_"pensó el ingenuo, riendo ante la expresión de su mejor amigo, Haruichi, pero aquel no era el caso, de hecho, lo que encontró no fue nada ni remotamente parecido a algo que pudiera imaginar, y tan pronto como entró y el torbellino de emociones le permitió hablar, cometió la primera metida de pata de su año laboral de vuelta en Japón.

¿Y quién demonios eres tú? – gritó con tal impresión y furia que de seguro los vigilantes del tercer sótano lo habían escuchado, sin embargo, aquel joven rubio que yacía sentado cómodamente en su escritorio, se limitó a verlo con irritación y algo de pereza, soltando el bolígrafo para evitar romperlo.

Mi nombre es Okumura Koushuu y como verás, estoy ocupado trabajando ahora, así que por favor, agradezco que te lleves tus pataletas a otro lado – contestó con irritación, ignorando la creciente furia de su visitante.

¡Esta es mi oficina! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces aquí?! – volvió a levantar la voz y caminó con zancadas pesadas hacia el intruso luego de haberse liberado del agarre de Haruichi.

Trabajo – repitió nuevamente con un tono molesto, dedicándole una mirada fulminante que le sorprendió a Eijun.

E-Eijun-kun, Okumura-san ha estado supliéndote por órdenes del presidente de la compañía – Haruichi se apresuró a decir antes de que su amigo acabara por golpear a su compañero.

Pero ya regresé y ya no hace falta que esté aquí –le dió la espalda al rubio para hablar con Haruichi – Debo ir a ver al jefe entonces, no es necesario que...

Un ruido detrás de ellos le hizo callar repentinamente; la verdad, aquel rubio parecía estar gruñéndoles a ambos por aquel despliegue de sandeces que se estaba desarrollando en la puerta de su oficina.

¿Es que acaso te crees un animal? – rió nervioso.

E-Eijun-kun... – Haruichi suspiró pesado – D-disculpe, Okumura-san, nuestro compañero de seguro no quiere ser irrespetuoso ¿no es cierto, Eijun-kun?

¡¿Hah?! – Eijun estaba por replicar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al notar como el agarre en su brazo por parte del menor se había tornado más que doloroso, a su vez que se podía sentir un aura que gritaba peligro hasta para alguien tan denso como Sawamura.

Sawamura, que bueno que has llegado - una voz gutural se hizo presente detrás de ellos, dándole un respiro al pelirosa. El presidente de la compañía, Kataoka Tesshin, se hizo presente en el departamento para hablar con él. Kataoka le indicó que entrara a la oficina junto con Okumura y cerró detrás de sí, dejando a todos los demás afuera con la tensión densa en el ambiente.

Después de varios minutos tensos, Kataoka emergió de la oficina y se despidió de los presentes allí. Haruichi decidió probar su suerte y se acercó a la puerta; aquello le parecía algo gracioso aunque no debiera. Dentro, se encontraba Okumura (aun ocupando la silla del escritorio de Eijun) con una expresión sombría y lúgubre, mientras que Eijun estaba tendido boca abajo en el escritorio cual muerto, ambos murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Haruichi tocó con sus nudillos suavemente la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, acercándose lentamente al rubio, quien parecía el único que podía hablar en el momento.

¿Está todo bien, Okumura-san? - preguntó con suavidad, llamando la atención del rubio, el cual negó lentamente con la cabeza, logrando que Haruichi se tensara un poco.

Tenemos que trabajar juntos – murmuró desde la superficie del escritorio su amigo y Haruichi tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de ambos.

Bueno ya, Okumura-san es una muy buena persona, así que se llevarán bien – dijo alegre, pero parecía que Eijun aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la orden de su jefe.

Yo n...

Se llevarán bien – le cortó con aquella macabra sonrisa que logró que hasta el mismo Okumura desistiera de pelear. La voluntad de un Kominato no era algo con lo que debieran jugar.

Muy bien, los dejaré para que se conozcan – con eso, el pelirosa se marchó y les dejo a ambos sin muchas ganas de siquiera intercambiar miradas.

O-oye ¿podrías permitirme la computadora un minuto? –Eijun se exaltó con la mirada seria que le lanzó Okumura – hay unos documentos que debo enviar.

Okumura se hizo a un lado sin pelear y se dirigió al archivo, quizá para matar el tiempo o seguro necesitaba algo de allí y aprovechó esa oportunidad. Eijun trabajó diligentemente y se tomó la libertad de redactar unos breves correos para sus clientes, recursos humanos y otros departamentos a los cuales debía reportarse, dándole espacio nuevamente al rubio cuando estuvo seguro de que nada más se le pasaría.

Okumura se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a redactar sus propios documentos bajo la atenta mirada de Sawamura. Aquello le enervaba y se lo hacía saber cada vez que tenía ocasión; lo cual sucedía con frecuencia, y cual solo resultaba con un Eijun furioso gritando a los cuatro vientos al igual que Okumura.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Eijun salió sin mirar atrás como alma que lleva el diablo y se llevó a Haruichi a rastras al comedor, ganándose una reprimenda seria de parte del más bajo. Ambos comieron con tranquilidad después de eso, charlando animadamente sobre el tiempo de su mejor amigo en Europa, curioseando sobre las personas que conoció a ver si se había animado a aventurarse de forma afectuosa con alguien. Eijun casi hace implosión ante la idea, así que Haruichi supuso que no había pasado nada interesante en aquella área. El aún no se rendía a tratar de emparejar a su amigo con alguien, ya era hora de que su amigo tuviera alguien que lo apreciara de esa forma, y aunque a Eijun no le gustara admitirlo, el también deseaba dejar de estar solo.

Furuya no tardó demasiado en presentarse, saludando amorosamente a Haruichi ante la mirada avergonzada de Eijun. Miyuki también se sentó en aquella mesa junto a Eijun, bromeando acerca de su aspecto un poco antes de felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo en el exterior, pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros para darle un abrazo, riendo un poco al notar el asombro en los ojos de su amigo; no era usual recibir una felicitación honesta por parte de Kazuya Miyuki.

Miyuki y Eijun eran muy buenos amigos y ambos habían comenzado juntos en la empresa, sin embargo, ellos terminaron en diferentes departamentos. Muchos de sus colegas los confundieron por amantes durante su primer año dado a la enorme cantidad de tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos, y también por la cercanía con la que se trataban ambos. Aquello les causó algunos problemas pero no le dieron la menor importancia pues luego de que Miyuki se presentara en la fiesta de fin de año de la mano de Narumiya Mei, nadie volvió a cuestionar su relación tanto laboral como sentimental.

De lejos, Okumura Koushuu veía con cierta molestia a su nuevo "compañero" sin poder entender por qué tenía que aceptar compartir su trabajo con aquel individuo tan ruidoso y molesto, pero al no obtener una razón que le complaciera en aquellos pocos segundos, decidió restarle importancia y comer en paz, no dejaría que aquello le arruinara su perfecta carrera o su delicioso almuerzo.

El almuerzo terminó y ambos se dirigieron a paso perezoso a la oficina, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un nuevo escritorio y ordenador con el nombre de Okumura. Comenzó a caminar hacia el nuevo mueble y lo detalló un poco, dejando su chaqueta sobre la silla antes de encaminarse para tomar sus cosas del escritorio de Eijun.

Es muy bonito – Eijun comentó – ¿quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó con genuina sinceridad al rubio, y una sonrisa nerviosa sobre sus labios.

No tengo muchas cosas –trató de disuadirlo con el mayor tacto que le era posible mostrar, sin embargo su rostro seguía mostrándole tan temible como siempre.

Vamos – sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a apilar las carpetas con cuidado, recordando que había una bandeja en el fondo del archivo que podía irle de maravilla a Koushuu en vez de acumular polvo allí.

Okumura pensó que quizá solo lo hacía para tener su espacio de vuelta más aprisa, pero algo le hizo desechar esa idea, pues Sawamura había comenzado a buscar todos los artículos de oficina que estaban guardados a plena vista. Eijun hasta se tomó la libertad de arreglar sus lápices y resaltadores, al igual que (sin saber de dónde los había sacado) colocó unos blocks y separadores de colores.

Okumura estaba impresionado ante tanta atención; él se imaginaba que, luego de aquella primera interacción que tuvieron, Eijun continuaría siendo insufrible, que aquellos pleitos continuarían pero parecía estar equivocado. Koushuu quería saber que había pasado durante aquella hora con Eijun para que fuera tan diferente al individuo que irrumpió esa misma mañana, pero su orgullo le hizo abstenerse de preguntar cualquier cosa.

Hmm, no tenemos otra papelera –comentó pensativo, sacando a Koushuu de sus pensamientos.

¿Disculpa? – preguntó incrédulo.

Que solo hay una papelera – aquello parecía preocuparle realmente – ¡pero podemos compartir esta! – exclamó realmente animado, como si aquello hubiera sido una idea maravillosa y de inmediato se agachó y tomó su cesto, situándolo en el espacio que quedaba entre su escritorio y el de Okumura.

¡Listo! – sonrió ampliamente.

¿Por qué haces todo esto? –aquello salió con un tono irritado, sin poder creer cómo había cambiado tanto en aquel día. Eijun no podía negar que eso le molesto un poco, pero sabía que él había sido el principal responsable de que el rubio dudara de su buena fe en aquel momento.

Creo que es mi forma de disculparme – soltó con algo de nerviosismo –creo no me agradó la idea de que me sustituyeran y la pagué contigo así nada más... Haruichi dice que eres buena persona y Miyuki también así que decidí que debía enmendarme por haberte tratado así. Sawamura respiró profundamente antes de volver a mirar a los ojos al rubio.

Lamento haber sido tan descortés – hizo una breve inclinación de disculpa hacia el incrédulo Koushuu – espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo.

Mi nombre es Eijun Sawamura, encantado de conocerte – extendió su mano, esperando que el otro le correspondiera, pero se tensó de inmediato al notar como Okumura lo veía con una expresión blanca, sin la más mínima intención aparente de corresponderle el gesto, así que Eijun retiró su mano lentamente pero Koushuu la alcanzó.

Okumura Koushuu – contestó simplemente, aunque aquello era suficiente para Eijun, quien le regaló una enorme sonrisa y un leve brillo en los ojos.

_¿Está feliz?_ –se preguntó momentáneamente.

Uh, debería pasar mis documentos – le dijo para romper aquel silencio y Eijun asintió enérgicamente.

Enciende tu ordenador primero – Eijun se dio la vuelta y llegó a su CPU antes que el dueño.

Puedo hacerlo yo mismo – le cortó de inmediato pero Eijun no se dejó desanimar tanto por aquello, sin embargo, se retiró del mismo. Su rostro de seguro decía todo lo contrario pues Okumura se disculpó rápidamente y le agradeció por ayudarlo, sacándole de nuevo aquella brillante sonrisa al moreno.

Ambos trabajaron normalmente después de haber compartido sus archivos el uno con el otro, pensando que sería mejor que ambos tuvieran los trabajos del otro para estar al día y para no tener que recurrir al otro en caso de necesitarlos y que uno de ellos no estuviera presente en la oficina.

Haruichi paseaba de vez en cuando de departamentos y los veía trabajar de una forma totalmente diferente de lo que esperaba, como si los sucesos de aquella mañana no hubieran ocurrido, sin embargo Okumura seguía algo reacio a dirigirle la palabra a Eijun de no ser estrictamente necesario, lo cual le tenía un poco triste. Miyuki y Kuramochi los vieron una vez antes de ir por café y se compadecieron del pobre novato, quien no hallaba como callar a Eijun sin tener que comenzar una pelea innecesaria, aunque estas ya no eran peleas tan severas como las que ambos habían tenido en la mañana.

Al caer la noche los dos salieron de la oficina con pesadez indescriptible, ambos en un cómodo (tan cómodo como podía ser) silencio. Eijun marcó el sótano pero Okumura planeaba quedarse en la planta, pues su auto estaba en su chequeo de rutina y no lo había traído consigo. Ambos se despidieron cortésmente después de que Okumura rechazara la invitación de su nuevo compañero de llevarlo a casa, decidiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con aquel enérgico moreno; aunque no estaba por revelárselo al joven de ojos dorados.

_Más tarde_

Vaya que te ves terrible –dijo su compañero de apartamento, pero Okumura no respondió. Seto se limitó a sonreír. El conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía muy bien cómo interpretar esos silencios; hoy por ejemplo, no era el día para jugar con su paciencia, pues parecía haber tenido un día terrible en su oficina.

Seto se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado en la mesa, pasándole un vaso con jugo de naranja para que acompañara su cena, cosa que Okumura le agradeció con un leve gesto con su cabeza.

Su amigo lo observaba comer de reojo mientras revisaba su correo. No quería perturbarlo mientras comía, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al ver que la mitad de su plato aún estaba intacto, cosa que no aceptaría el más bajo.

Kou, sé que seguro te sientes terrible, pero eso no te da derecho a despreciar mi cocina –dijo, fingiendo ofensa, a lo que el rubio le respondió con una mirada perdida.

Vaya que te ha ido mal enserio –suspiró derrotado al notar la expresión de despistado que portaba Koushuu – ¿me dirás que fue lo que pasó, o quieres que lo hablemos después? –ofreció, dándole una sensación de confort al otro, sabiendo muy bien como era el otro cuando había algo que le perturbaba mucho.

Más tarde – respondió suavemente, atrayendo el plato lentamente hacia sí con plena intención de comerlo. Seto sonrió complacido y le dejo tener el plato, observando como lentamente terminaba su comida.

Koushuu tomó un poco más de jugo y se reclino en la silla, mirando a su amigo, el cual había traído su laptop a la mesa para revisar unos proyectos en los que tenía que trabajar. Sus lentes estaban olvidados en la mesa para cuando Koushuu había limpiado el plato.

Me asignaron un compañero de trabajo –dijo Koushuu, sacando a Seto de su trabajo con sorpresa.

¿En serio? Eso es genial –exclamó animado, pero el rostro de su amigo permanecía impasible.

No, no lo es –contestó, sin embargo, Seto podía ver como dudo en aquel momento.

Tener un compañero es lo mejor –comentó –podrían planear buenas estrategias juntos, y si uno de ustedes no logra inspirar confianza en su cliente el otro puede tratar de ganársela, o al menos se pueden ayudar en caso de que sea un cabezadura –Seto comenzó a elaborar una enorme lista de los pros de tener un compañero de trabajo, sin embargo no podía sentirse tan tranquilo al pensar en cómo se manejaría Eijun en una situación crítica con un cliente difícil. Para ser honestos, aquello solo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta al rubio.

Kou, ese chico no puede ser tan malo –dijo resignado. Okumura paso un largo rato explicándole como se habían conocido, pero a medida que seguía hablando Seto reía y reía, tanto que Koushuu tuvo que marcharse del comedor, pues Seto había llegado al punto en el que no podía dejar de reír ante la actitud tan inmadura con la cual ambos actuaron, y éste rodó hasta el suelo. Okumura salió gruñendo de la cocina y se marchó directo a la ducha, dándose un baño frio para tratar de calmar sus ánimos. Aquel era su amigo, sin embargo a veces no podía tolerara su comportamiento. Este era uno de esos días.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, emergió de su cuarto, encontrando a Seto en la sala mirando un programa de deportes que a Koushuu no le parecía productivo, y no porque no le gustaran los deportes, al contrario, le fascinaban, pero los analistas de dicho programan solo decían estupideces.

Lo siento –ambos dijeron al unísono. Seto sonrió y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Ninguno de ellos pronuncio otra palabra, Seto se había sumido en el programa, mientras que Koushuu pensaba en las actividades de mañana.

Mañana era un día que prometía ser menos estresante que el de hoy, quizá debiera pedirle algunos consejos a su amigo para evitar nuevos malos entendidos con Eijun pero este no quería interrumpirlo, en especial cuando noto como comenzaba a cabecear del cansancio; solo lograría mantenerlo despierto innecesariamente aquella noche.

Koushuu se levantó del sofá después de unos minutos y marcho hacia el televisor para apagarlo, y luego camino hacia su amigo, agitándolo levemente para despertarlo, deseándole las buenas noches antes de marcharse a su propio cuarto para descansar.

Si, mañana sería un nuevo día de trabajo. Un nuevo día para mejorar su propia imagen ante los ojos de Sawamura Eijun.


End file.
